Learning The Truth
by CodenameBlackStar
Summary: Learning The Truth: The Assassin's History is the improved and official story. You may read this one for your liking or curiosity.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fan-fic I am writing, which is part of a project I'm doing with a friend of mine. I'll try to update as quick as I can. So enjoy the first chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

Rules of assassination #1: Blend into the shadows. Control your breathing. And wait for your target to let his guard down. Rules of assassination #2: Tune in to your targets. Predict his thoughts and actions. Rules of assassination #3: Strike your target before he notices you.

A figure is standing on top of a building, wearing blacking clothing to blend into the night. He watches two other figures, one giving the other to what seems to be a piece of paper. Though to others it could be writing on the piece of paper, but to the eyes of the figure on the building, it's top secret information about his clan and if it is on the hands of the wrong person, it could mean the end of his clan. The Star Clan.

The figure is known as Black Star and he's been sent to kill a traitor among the Star Clan. He's been following him around Death City for a while, waiting for the perfect kill. The wait ends now. He jumps off the building.

Stab.

And down they go. On the floor lies two lifeless bodies. Out comes two souls. He grabs them and puts it in his bag. He disposes the dead bodies into a nearby trash can.

"Now that's over with, time to go back to base," Black Star says and he climbs up a building and starts to run on the rooftops.

~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Break)~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black Star enters a cave the next morning that leads to an underground village, home of the Star Clan. Nobody doesn't know where the cave is since it's deep in a forest a hundred miles of the nearest city, which is in fact Death City. He goes inside a large building, larger than all the architectures in the village. He walks up to a figure sitting on a throne.

"The mission was a success. I retireved their souls and the document and disposed their bodies," Black Star says, handing over the retreived items.

"You have done well, my son. Your mother is eager to see you," the figure know as White Star says. Black Star nods and leaves the building. Then, a Star Clan member walks up to White Star.

"What are you going to do with the souls?" The member asks.

White Star ponders, "I'm going to do a bit if an experiment. If what thet say is true, then we'll become the most powerful clan the world has known." He smirks and goes into a room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Break)~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black Star opens the door to his home and is greeted by a slap to the face. He looks to see that it was his mom, Pink Star, who gave him the said slap. And if you look into her eyes, you could see the she was worried and angry.

"How many times have I told you to not go out without my permission!" Pink Star yelled.

"C'mon mom I'm 15 years old, I could handle myself," Black Star sighed, knowing that his mother is overprotective of him.

"I know you are, but what would I do if you come back with twenty bones broken," the mom asked worriedly.

"I'm known as the best assassin for a reason," Black Star cockily grins, "Plus, who's the one that always takes care of me whenever I was hurt."

"Okay fine, you're off the hook," Pink Star sighed. Black Star smiles and goes upstairs.

"I'mma get some shut eye. I barely got any sleep on the way home. Wake me up when dinner's ready." With that, he goes to his room and knocks out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Break)~~~~~~~~~~~~

White Star is holding to what seems to be a human soul. He looks at it with anticipation.

"How many human souls does it take to create a Kishin? More than we can imagine." He grins. "For now, what will happen if I eat one. Will I become stronger? Or stay the same." A Star Clan member looks at his leader with curiosity.

"Are you really going to do this, sir? What if you turn mad? What will the rest of us do?" He kept questioning. White Star then turns to look at him.

"Do not worry, I will not go mad. At least, not for a while. If gulping a human soul will make you stronger, I'll take that chance. I will make us the most powerful clan the world has known!" Eagerness has taken over him. The Clan member then sighs.

"I do agree with you in becoming the most powerful clan, but I believe there is another way. If we were to walk in the wrong path, then the DWMA will hunt us and eradicate us. Do you want to take that chance?"

White Star ponders. He wants to have a clan that everyone fears. A clan when heard upon, will bring chills down their spines. "I fear there isn't enough time to find another way, Gray Star. The DWMA has been sending spies one by one. If this continues, then they will send an army and a war will begin. I will not let my clan lose to a pitiful academy! I WILL MAKE THIS CLAN INVINCIBLE! And it will begin now." He eats the human soul.

Gray Star is lost in his thoughts. 'I hope you are making the right choice, White Star.'

White Star's eyes widen and a strong aura is felt around the room. He starts pulling his hair and screams his lungs out. Gray Star is in shock, horrified as his leader is screaming and pulling his hair out like a maniac. This continues for a moment until White Star is standing still, not moving a muscle. Gray Star walks up to him.

"White Star, are you alright?"

Silence.

"White Star answer me!" Desperately trying to get through him.

"I...feel something within me. Like it has awoken from a peaceful slumber. The power that has finally been released." Gray Star just looks at him, wondering if White Star has gone mad. "No I have not, if that's what you were thinking. I am merely just saying that I feel stronger. Now, I have a mission for you."

"What will you have me do?"

"I want you to gather and send a dozen assassins, including yourself, to hunt for isolated humans during nighttime. I also want you to send Black Star."

"Are you sure about this? Knowing your son, he won't kill anyone unless they are a traitor."

"That is why you tell him you are hunting 'traitors'. Without hesitation, he will go."

"But what about your wife?" "I will deal with her myself."

Gray Star sighs and bows down. "As you wish." He walks out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Death City. 10 pm)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black Star is with a female assassisn, waiting on the rooftop. "Hey, Yellow Star, why are sent for again?" "To hunt for traitors among the Star Clan," replied Yellow Star.

"There's seriously more?! Geez, it sounds like we are getting weaker or we're a horrible clan," Black Star says.

"That is why White Star is going to find a way to solve this problem, by first killing the traitors," Yellow Star says matter-of-factly. "Oh look there is one now," pointing to a lone middle age male.

Black Star closes his eyes and opens them. "I don't think he's a traitor. If he was, his aura would be yellow, but his is gray." "You and your sixth sense. He is definately a traitor. You know what, I'll make the kill," Yellow Star says and jumps off the roof and kills the passerby. Out comes a blue soul. Black Star jumps off and lands in front of the soul.

"This is a human soul. You just killed a fucking human." Black Star says, getting upset.

"Woah relax," Yellow Star puts her hands in front of her, "I messed up, alright. Not my fault White Star said to do this." She grabs the soul and puts it in her bag.

"Why would dad do this?" Black Star starts questioning.

"Think about it, we need to get stronger somehow, and this is the way your father wants it," she smirks.

Black Star narrows his eyes, "I don't believe you, you were always one of the mischievous ones. Tricking people into getting what you want. Even as far as seducing."

"Hmm, you are true on that. Oh no you don't have to believe me, but I know you will always believe White Star, even if he's collecting human souls for strength," Yellow Star smirks again.

Black Star looks down, his hair covering his eyes. "If he is truly doing this...," he lifts his head up, "I need to get answers." He turns around. "If what you say is true, then the best assassin will hunt you all." He then uses his Speed Star and disappears.

Yellow Star just casually looked at him disappear and speaks through her ear microphone, "Gray Star, we have a problem."

 _"What is it?"_ "Black Star has figured out what we were doing and ran off."

 _"Damn it, Yellow Star! He shouldn't have found out this early!"_

"Will you relax? His sense gave it away anyways."

 _"Ugh, fine. I'll contact everyone to return to base. Same goes for you."_

"Already on it." Yellow Star then looks at the direction Black Star ran off. 'You may be the best assassin, but I doubt you are able to hunt us all.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The Star Clan village)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black Star has been looking around the village for his father for a while. 'Where could he be?' He wonders. As he was walking, he heard a converasation. Thinking it could be of use, he decided to eavesdrop.

"Did you hear what happened eariler," said a Clan member.

"Yeah I definately did. Seems to me that there was quite a fight," said another Clan member.

"I heard it happened in the house of White Star's wife." Black Star was getting suspicous.

"Pink Star!? I hope nothing happened to her. Who knows what will happen if Black Star were to find out."

"I also heard White Star is going to get everyone stronger by using human souls." That was it for Black Star.

'A fight happened in my home, father using human souls to gain power. Something doesn't feel right.' He walks up to his home, opens the door, and looks around. 'Hmm, that's strange, I thought mom would be here. Everything feels different.' He goes upstairs and stops.

'I sense something in the bedroom. I have to be careful.' He slowly opens the bedroom door to find himself in a horrified situation. Blood spattered around the walls and floor. Frames broken and photos torn. The window was broken. There seems to be a hole in the wall near the king size bed. It seems the people he eavesdropped were correct.

'What the fuck happened here?!' Black Star asked, surprised and scared. But what scared him the most, was the dead body of his mother, lying lifelessly on the floor. It appears that someone stabbed her in her abdomen. She was also bruised and her face looked like someone had beaten her.

'Who could've done this?' Black Star felt anger bottling up inside. 'I will kill the bastard that did this.' He left to find whom he was looking for in the first place.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I'm open up for suggestions and criticism :). No flames though**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for making you guys wait, I had no internet for two weeks plus homework and projects. Now I'll most likely post on the weekends. So anyways, this is my second chapter of Learning The Truth. We're going to find out who killed Pink Star. Can you guess who?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

Black Star entered the large building of the village to find White Star sitting on the throne, though his face is hidden in the shadows. Black Star slowly walks up to him, taking deep breaths. He calms himself and asks, "Father, I have come to ask you something. Two things actually."

"Go ahead and speak what's on your mind," White Star says, a bit casually. Black Star hesitates and slowly says, "What happened...to mom." White Star just stays silent, not moving a muscle. Getting angry by the lack of response, he yells, "TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO HER." He desperately wants to know the fate of his mother.

"I do not know what you are talking about, son," White Star said, obviously lying.

"BULLSHIT," he is definately upset by his father's response and starts to tear up, "I overheard a conversation about a fight and when I came home, I found her DEAD. YOU HEAR ME!? DEAD!" He takes heavy but slow breaths and closes his eyes, "Apparently you haven't heard about it even though it spread like wildfire, but you must've known this," he looks at his father and narrows his eyes, "You are collecting human souls for strength, aren't you."

White Star has been cornered. He can go ahead and say "I don't know what you are talking about," but he knows better. Black Star is known to have a 'lie detector' in his ears. Just one small white lie and he caught you. So the best way for White Star is to tell the truth. But how?

"I guess you are called the best assassin for a reason," White Star says as a start. He gets up from the throne and his face is shown. It looks like he has been into a fight. He has a black eye, a few cuts on his cheek and lip, a small gash on his forehead, and a busted nose. But the thing is, it looks like it's healing quick.

Black Star is shocked. Shocked that his own father killed his mother and is indeed collecting human souls, but why?

"Why...did you kill mom. What made you want to kill her?" Black Star starts to tear up pretty bad.

White Star hesitates, "Your mother doesn't agree with collecting human souls for the clan to get stronger. She believes there was another way."

"That's because there was!" Black Star interrupts, agreeing with his now passed mother.

"And how long will it take to find a way?! Months?! Years?! The DWMA is already on to us and if we don't find a solution right now, all of us will be killed!" White Star said angrily.

Black Star quiets down.

White Star calms down, "Your mother wasn't a persuasive person. She thinks that there are better things to do. I needed her in a time like this. I wanted her to support my decision for the clan. That's when she punched me straight at my nose. After that things got a little, hehe, brutal."

He starts to act...strange.

"I didn't want to fight her. I never did. But a push turned into a shove. Last thing I wanted to do was kill her. Then a voice in my head said 'Do it'. So I took out my knife. And man was she in defensive. It took me a while, but after she gained a few cuts, I stabbed her," He smirks, "I, then, ate her soul. It was delicious."

Black Star hangs his head and softly says, "You ate a human soul didn't you. That's why you are mad." He lifts his head up and looks at White Star angrily, "You killed mom all because she didn't support your decision and ate her soul for power!" He takes out his own knife from his boot.

"Do you really think you can kill me? I have gotten stronger after I ate that soul. Even if you used your techniques against me, it's no use," White Star smirks, utterly knowing he had already won.

Black Star stays silent, inadvertantly agreeing with his father. He wants to defeat him, but how? Without a thought, he rushes at White Star.

"Foolish decision," White Star says and grabs Black Star by his throat.

"I said that you cannot win against me, even with your techniques." He was just about to snap his neck until the door is kicked open, revealing Gray Star and Yellow Star.

"White Star there is no need to kill him, we all overpower him!" Gray Star says.

"He may be the best assassin, but I doubt he's able to kill us all," Yellow Star added.

White Star hesitates and lets go of his son, leaving him to gasp for air.

"I want him out of the village right now," he said, walking away.

"Yes sir," Gray Star says and drags the now weak assassin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Nighttime)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Camping in the forest near the cave, Black Star is in deep thought. 'Everyone will become mad. Instead of just killing rivals, they will be killing innocents also. I cannot allow this to happen. I do not belong to this clan anymore.' He sighs, gets up, and puts his hood on. 'There is one thing left to do.' He runs to the cave.

(Scene Break)

Once he entered the cave, he hides in a nearby dense bush. He closes his eyes, opens them, and looks around.

'Found one patroling on the roof and one on the ground near that other bush.' He quietly runs to the other bush, hides in it, and looks at the assassin.

'I lost my knife back where my father grabbed me. Looks like I have to do this bare handed.' He quietly whistles. The assassin looks around, wondering where the whistle came from.

'Come this way if you're a dumbass.' The assassin did come close to the bush.

'Idiot.' Black Star comes out of the bush and covers the assassin's mouth and applies pressure on this throat, knocking him out. He then lays the unconscious body in the bush.

'Wait a minute, what's this?' Black Star loots the body and found two wrist blades. 'Sweet, this could be useful,' he smirks and puts them on. He looks at the assassin patroling the rooftop and throws a shuriken. 'Now to find my way into the headquarters.' He stealthily moves, killing a few assassins along the way.

(Scene Break)

Hiding in a bush next to the headquarters, Black Star looks around. 'There's gotta be an alterate way to get in.' That's when he found it. 'Bingo, if I climb that tree and grab onto the ledge of the window, I should be able to get in.' He does what he said and gets into the building. He looks around, wondering exactly where he is. 'Second floor, storage. Wonder where he keeps them all.' He notices a dull blue light underneath a door.

'That must be where he keeps all the souls,' he thought to himself, 'I just may have found a way to at least delay this madness.' He opens the door to find himself looking at an estimate of a hundred souls. 'At this rate, he'll be able turn corrupt the entire clan,' he is starting to get upset. He plants a bomb and sets it for three minutes. 'That'll give me enough time to escape.' He closes the door and was about to leave, until he heard a voice.

"I knew you'd come back." It was White Star

"If you knew why didn't you stop me," Black Star said.

"I had hoped you wouldn't be childish enough to come back."

"I have to do this."

"And what is it that you're doing? Destroying what we have collected? Betraying the clan?"

"Someone must stop this"

"Stop what? You have no idea what you're doing! The future of this clan is tied up to those souls."

"Perhaps, but you do not have the right to decide that future."

"The right? I have the responsibility!"

"YOU are responsible for killing innocents and my mother. This...mad grab for power. It ends now."

"I will not let you destroy everything I am building!" White Star grabs Black Star and pushes him against the window and throws him against the wall. Once White Star walks up to his son, Black Star kicks his father on his shin, gets up and pushes him aside, and jumps out of the broken window, doing a roll to soften his fall. He then starts to run.

"Star Clan! Stop him! Stop Black Star!" White Star yells, not knowing the final count down of the bomb.

Black Star hides in a bush and quietly whispers, "5...4...3...2...1." An explosion is heard. 'Mission accomplished,' he thinks to himself, 'Now to get the hell out of here.' He starts to run, hoping to not get caught by everyone.

"There he is! Get him!" An assassin yells.

'Crap, they're on to me.' Black Star climbs up a building and runs on the rooftop. 'I should be able to find the exit.' He finds it and escapes into the forest. 'I would use the forest to hide myself, but there might be sharpshooters around. Better to go to the desert.' Unfortunately for Black Star, the other assassins are catching up. 'Shit, they all must've ate souls before.' He tries using his Speed Star, but they are still following him. That's when Black Star stopped. In front of him was a giant ditch in the sand.

'That was close. If I fell in there I wouldn't have been able to get out.'

"That's enough!" White Star yelled. The assassins have caught up to him.

"Come back with us and your punishment won't be that harsh," says Yellow Star.

"I will not! All those innocent people have died. I will not go back to you people." Black Star says angrily. He turns around, but then gets shot. He falls into the ditch, not moving a muscle.

 **That is the end of the chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Oh and by the way, since this is part of a project I am working with a friend of mine, you should check out his story. It's really interesting. His name is Beyond Salamander.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry everyone if I did not post on the weekends. Good news, I'm on a week off of school, so I'll have more time to work on this story. With that said, enjoy this chapter of Learning The Truth. It's longer than usual :).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

Waking up by a bright light, Black Star struggles to open his eyes. He groans and grabs his throbbing head, feeling that it is covered in bandages.

"Where am I?" Still laying down, he looks around and appears to be in an infirmary. He tries to sit up, but he felt immense pain in his abdominal. "Fuck it, I've been through worse," he said and tries to get up again, this time while holding back the pain. Once he's up, he checks through the window, wondering where he is.

"Stores. Residencies. Restaurants. If I've been found and been taken to the nearest city, then my guess is Death City. But where exactly?" He gets deep in thought and doesn't notice the presence of someone.

"You are in the infirmary of the Death Weapon Meister Academy."

Black Star turns around to find a man sitting on a rolling chair with a big screw in his head while smoking a cigarette. He is wearing a lab coat that is seemed to be stitched together. Letting that sink in, Black Star heavily sighs. He had a feeling he was in a place where he called them his worst enemies.

"That's good to know. I would like you to fill me up and answer my questions: How did I end up here and what is your name?" Black Star does what to know happened and at least know the name of his caretaker.

"Before I tell you mine, why don't you tell me yours, member of the Star Clan." the man said while smirking.

Getting upset, he decided to tell his name, "It's Black Star. Ex-member of the Star Clan." Putting emphasis on the 'ex'. "Now, what is yours?"

"Franken Stein, or Stein as everyone calls me. Tell me, why are you an ex-member?"

"I rather not say. All I am going to tell you is that I am not affiliated with the Star Clan anymore," Black Star said, setting things straight.

"Hmm, I am very interested on why you left. Very well, I'll tell you why you are here." He blows out a puff of smoke, "You were found by one of our reconnaissance. You were bleeding pretty bad, almost fatal if you were left a little longer. She was about to leave you when she noticed your star tattoo, but with the kind heart she has, she decided to help."

"Send my thanks to her, will ya?"

"Why can't you yourself? It's not like you are going anywhere anyways."

"So you are telling me I am stuck here?"

"You were part of the Star Clan, you could be lying about leaving. For the safety of everyone, you will stay here and be watched by one of our meisters."

Groaning about what he just heard, Black Star decides to go along with it. 'Maybe I should stay here, I got nowhere else to go. Plus, maybe they could help me with my goal. The Star Clan wouldn't stand a chance," he smirks inwardly. "Say, who is going to watch over me?" That's when someone walks in.

"Well speak of the devil," said Stein.

The said someone is a teenage girl with sandy blonde hair that's in pigtails. She is wearing a typical schoolgirl outfit that consists of a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a green striped tie, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. She is also wearing a trench coat and white gloves.

"Hey Stein, is that guy up yet?" said the girl. Black Star looks at her with curiosity.

"Is that little girl going to watch over me?" That's when he felt immense pain on his head. He looks at the girl, who is holding a large book in her hands.

"I'll have you know that I am fifteen years of age, you jerk."

"You didn't have to hit me with that damn book, tiny tits." That's when he got hit with the book again.

"I did not chose to have small breasts, asshole." Someone is getting mad.

"Alright alright, settle down," Stein looks at Black Star and points to the girl, "Black Star, this is Maka Albarn. Maka, this is Black Star. You will keep an eye on him for the time being, until we figure out what we will do to him."

"Jeez, it's not like I'm going to kill everyone here," Black Star said, upset that he needed to be babysit.

"You're not the only one who doesn't like this idea," Maka said, upset also, "Hurry up and get dress. If I'm going to babysit you, I'll might as well let you meet my friends." With that, she leaves the room.

"She isn't the one that found me, is she?" Black Star asked Stein, hoping it wasn't.

"No, I just told her to watch over you. You will most likely meet the one who found you today, if you are able to figure it out." Black Star sighs, knowing that his day is starting pretty shitty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Break)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was an awkward silence between Black Star and Maka, so he decided to break it. "So, what do you do as a meister?" Maka looks at him, wondering if she should answer. "Well you don't have to answer that. It's not like I'll be going anywhere and use it against you."

"So you won't be going back to your clan?," asked Maka.

"No, I will never go back to a place where they kill innocents." said an angered Black Star.

Maka is surprised. She was told that the Star Clan is getting on their top wanted list, but she did not know that they are killing innocents. But for what?

"Do you mind me asking, what are they killing for?" Maka questioned with cautious.

Black Star shakes his head, "No, but I will tell you that the DWMA needs to step up and get ready. I feel a war is getting close." With that, he breathes out heavily. "With that aside, I would like to get to know you a little better. Since I'll be here, I'll might as well get to know some people."

"Well you already my name and age. As for what I do as a meister, it's my specialty to wield a scythe or any long handle weapon. Though I suppose you know what I am talking about."

"I do. You do this thing called Soul Resonance, in which the soul wavelengths of the meister and weapon are synced and get more powerful and are able to do special moves."

"Correct, but in order to do Soul Resonance, you and your partner have to be 'connected' and calm and one of mind. Otherwise you'll lose the ability to use highly powerful techniques."

"I see. Do you have techniques of your own?"

"Well, I do have Soul Perception, in which I am able to search for wavelengths and identify them. What about you?."

"Not to brag or anything, but I got a couple that I use in combat and stealth that could be better than yours," said a cocky Black Star.

"Oh really, I so can't wait to find out," Maka said, rolling her eyes.

"Ha ha, I could tell you one of them. It's similar to your Soul Perception, only difference is that I am able to detect who's friend and foe and find specific items." Black Star now cockily grins.

"Alright I admit, that's a really good technique. I'm guessing all your other ones are your assassin techniques."

"You got that right. I went under brutal training to hone my skills. Since your got a weapon that fits your specialty, I hope I will find one that fits mine."

"I just think you will," Maka said, already figuring out who would be the perfect match.

"So are we going to meet your friends or what?" Black Star is now getting impatient. That's when he heard a voice.

"Yo Maka, you're late. Not cool!" yelled a teenage boy. Black Star looks ahead and finds a group of five: two guys and three girls. One of the guys was albino and dressed causally and the other has three black stripes on the right side of his head and dressed formally. Two girls look like they are sisters and have blonde hair and same cowboy attire. Only difference is the height and breast size. Poor older sister. The last girl has dark hair and dressed casually. She is the one that caught the assassin's eyes.

'Damn I found a beauty. Those beautiful eyes, that flawless hair, those big ti-okay seriously what the fuck am I thinking,' Black Star sighs and asks Maka, "I'm guessing those are your friends."

"Yup. They are really cool and fun to hang out with." She drags Black Star towards the group.

"About time you got here, Maka. We were getting worried and...who's the smurf?" asked the albino.

"Don't be such a jerk, Soul. Just cause he dyed his hair...wait, did you dye it?" Maka asks towards Black Star.

"Fuck you guys, it's naturally blue," said the upset assassin.

"Whoa there, no need to get hostile. Let's all get along here. My name is Soul 'Eater' Evans, but you can call me Soul," he said while extending his arm in a form of a handshake. Black Star takes it and replies, "I'm Black Star." A straight up answer.

Soul points to the other guy, "That's Death The Kid, or just Kid." Kid waves a hello. Soul points to the two girls, "That's Liz and Patty Thompson. The one with bigger boobs is Patty." Patty laughs while Liz angrily says, "I'm going to kick your ass, Soul!"

Soul now frightened a bit, he points to the last girl, "And that's Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." Tsubaki waves and smiles innocently, thus making Black Star look at her dreamily. Shaking his head, he says, "Nice to meet you everyone. I suppose you know why I am here."

"You are part of the Star Clan, am I right?" asked Kid.

"Wrong. I am an ex-member of that clan." Black Star says with disgust when he said clan.

"Why are you an ex-member?" questioned Soul.

"Reasons I'm about to tell you. All I can say is that I am no longer affiliated with that clan anymore." He takes a deep breathe. "As I told Maka on the way here, a war between the Star Clan and the DWMA is getting close." This surprised everyone except Maka.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Liz.

"I suppose I should explain on why I left." That's when his stomach grumbles loudly. Rubbing his stomach, he says, "Before I do, is there a buffet nearby? I haven't eaten since I was in the infirmary."

"We go to my place to eat. I could order take out," said Kid.

"Your place and money it is," grins the assassin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Break)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Damn the pizzas were the bomb," Black Star says while burping and relaxes on the couch. On the table there was at least three stacks of five pizza boxes with Patty trying to make a giraffe out of the boxes.

"How can you eat so much?" sweat dropped Maka.

"I have it in me, I guess," he burps again.

"So are you going to tell us why you left the Star Clan," asked Tsubaki.

Black Star puts on a serious face. Everyone looks at the sudden change with frightened expressions.

"It all happened when I was on a mission with one of the assassins. Yellow Star is her name. She was a trickster and very mischievous. She supposedly killed one of the 'traitors' of the Star Clan. When I found out it was a human, I started questioning myself why and she told me it was because my father wanted it this way. I ran and once I arrived at the headquarters, I started to question him. What he said shocked me, not because of what he's doing, but because of what he did."

"What did he do?" asked Maka.

"My mother wasn't a persuasive person. She believes there are better things to do. My father is collecting human souls for power and my mother was against that. He told me that he wanted her to support his decision for the clan, but that ended up into a fight. And during that fight, he killed her and ate her soul. That's what shocked me." He starts to tear up.

Everyone is surprised on what Black Star just said. Surprised that his father is the leader of the Star Clan. Surprised that he is gaining strength by using human souls. Surprised that White Star killed his mother and ate her soul, for most likely power. While Black Star starts to softly cry, Tsubaki sits besides him and holds him. Accepting the comfort, he continues his story.

"I tried to fight him, but I was overpowered. He grabbed me by the throat and starts to choke me. If it weren't for Yellow Star and Gray Star barging in, I would've been dead. But they made a bad decision to kick me out of the village. I made a plan for revenge. I went back into the headquarters and blew up the storage where they kept the souls. He found me and we fought again, this time I was able to escape. I've been chased all the way to the desert. That's when I stopped in front of a giant ditch. They persuaded me to come back as their prisoner. Once I refused, I suddenly felt immense pain. That was the last thing I saw." He takes a deep breath.

Once everyone let the story sink in, Kid was the first to speak, "So let me get this straight, you found out what your father was doing, went against it, destroyed the storage full of human souls, escaped and now you are here."

"In a nutshell, yes."

"So wouldn't that make you a rogue?" Soul asked.

"You could say that. I want everyone to realize what the Star Clan is doing and if we don't stop it, they will become the most fearful and powerful clan the world has known," Black Star said, "But it's not going to be easy. There are trained in the ways of the assassin. The best if I'll admit. There's no way we will be able to beat them if we don't step up."

"If what you say is true, then I'll ask father about this. He'll know what to do," said Kid.

"I hope he does," and with that, Black Star yawns, "I'm gonna need a place to crash. Anyone want to help a homeless out?"

"Well not this place, unless you want to deal with Kid's OCD of symmetry and Patty's obsession with giraffes," said Liz while Patty is screaming, "Giraffes, giraffes!"

"You can't stay at my place sadly," said Soul.

"Why" "Reasons" Black Star gives him a 'what the fuck' face. "Ooookay, I'm guessing you have reasons to, Tsubaki."

"No, I do not mind letting you stay at my place," she said while smiling.

"At least someone is kind, unlike a certain albino," Black Star said while looking at Soul.

"Do you want to hear things from the other room?"

"Aw dude you're nasty."

"Serves you right for being nosy."

"Alright Tsubaki let's get the hell out of here." With that he drags Tsubaki out of Kid's mansion, while hearing Maka say, "Maka Chop!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Break)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Black Star and Tsubaki enter her home, she says, "Sorry if it's a small place. It was the only one that I could afford."

"Well I'm not complaining, it's cozy in here. Makes me feel at home," said a smiling assassin.

"That's good to hear. You could sit on the couch while I go get pillows and blankets." With that she leaves.

Black Star looks around her home. 'Living by herself and everything is looking good.' He goes to the kitchen and checks the fridge and is surprised. 'There's not much food in here. Poor girl, maybe I should help her out. After all, she was the one that saved me,' he smirks. Once he hears footsteps coming closer, he closes the fridge and nonchalantly walks back to the living room.

"Here are a few things to make you feel cozy," Tsubaki says while handing a blanket and pillow.

"Thanks, Tsubaki, you didn't have to do this."

"Oh but I do, it's kind to make a guest feel at home," she said while smiling.

"And I also want to thank you for finding me. Who knows, I would've been dead if I was there longer," he smirks.

Tsubaki is shocked. "H-how did you know?"

"Well, Stein told me you were about to leave me there because of my star tattoo, but because of your kind heart, you decided to help. He didn't tell me exactly who you are, but I was able to figure it out. And because of that I own you my life," he gives her a warm smile.

Tsubaki felt bad when he started to explain, but at the end she also gave him a warm smile. "I am thankful for helping you, Black Star."

"Let's sleep now. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be eventful." With that, they each exchanged sweet good nights, with one thinking about the other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Break)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stein blows out a puff of smoke, "So what will we do with the Star Clan member?"

"If what he said is true, then he might be of use to gain Intel," said the man in a cartoon mask.

"But what will do with him in the meantime? He has nowhere else to go."

"He will stay here no matter what. If he is a spy, imprison him. If he is definitely an ex-member, enroll him into the academy. He would be needed in the fight between the Star Clan."

"Do you think there is actually going to be a fight?"

"Why else would Black Star be here. There's something fishy going on over there. And while we figure it out, you are to deal with him."

"When I checked his soul, it seemed pretty powerful. If we were to fight, I will beat him, but I will be worn out."

"That kid is the key to our success. You will get Sid to train him."

"As you wish, Death."

 **Looks like things are getting pretty serious at the end. Wonder what will happen. Anyways, please do review. I am open to suggestions and criticism :). No flames though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. I'm back with a new chapter, one that will start out slow in the beginning and will be the turning point at the end. After this chapter and maybe the next, it will lead to the fight between the DWMA and the Star Clan. So hang on tight and enjoy it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

Black Star wakes up from the floor, with a small puddle of drool forming underneath his mouth. His nose caught a scent of an alluring smell. "Bacon," he says and immediately gets up. He follows the scent, which leads him to the kitchen where Tsubaki is cooking.

"You're up early today," Black Star says.

"Well it is a school day for me, so I thought why not make some breakfast for the both of us," Tsubaki explained while smiling.

"Looks like you're making breakfast for the gods," he grins.

"I did not know what to make, until I heard you sleep talking," she said while blushing a bit.

"And for that I thank you once again, I haven't had bacon in a long time," Black Star widely smiles.

Tsubaki giggles and serves him his bacon with eggs. They both sit down and eat on the small dining table. "So what are you going to do today?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I know that I can't stay here or go anywhere else since I'm being watched over," he explained.

"Who is watching you over?"

"At first it was Maka, but since Soul was being an ass and didn't let me stay at their place, I don't know who's going to babysit me at the moment. Stein would kill me if I don't find her," he sighs.

"Well if you want, I could watch over you until Maka comes back," she happily suggests.

"Thanks Tsubaki, you've been really helpful. I would like to owe back the favors one day."

"You don't have to, Black Star."

"But I insist," he says while finishing his breakfast, "So with that said, how come you live here by yourself? Doesn't the DWMA have dorms or something? You seem pretty lonely here."

"They do, but the rent is too much. I was only able to afford this place. And I do get lonely from time to time," she said with a bit of sadness.

"How about we become roommates?" he suggests, "That way you won't be lonely and I would have a place to live," he extends his arm while grinning, "Sound good?"

Tsubaki accepts his handshake, "Yes," she said while smiling widely.

"Now, we should get going. I would like it if you could show me around the academy for future references."

Tsubaki smiles, "I'd be happy to help."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Break)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After minutes of walking in silence, Black Star decides to break it, "Say Tsubaki, what is it that you do at the DWMA?"

"Well we do take classes like normal students, but there are some differences. Like for instance, we are taught to ensure prevention of another Kishin rising and for demon weapons, they are taught to control their power. That's for the EAT class. For the NOT class, they are taught how to fight and they get their partners," explained Tsubaki.

"Partners? As in meister and weapon partners?" asked Black Star.

"Yes, correct."

"Does anyone from our group have partners?"

"Yes they do. Maka with Soul, and Patty and Liz with Kid."

"What about you, Tsubaki. Do you have a partner?" This caused Tsubaki to sadden. Black Star notices and starts to apologize, "Sorry for being too nosy, I didn't know that it was a sensitive topic for you."

"No, it's alright. As for me having a partner, none of my past meisters have been able to wield me properly. I'm known as the Demon Shadow Weapon, meaning I could change into multiple weapon forms."

"I think I could see why they can't wield you properly. Being able to wield multiple weapons is a strain in both mind and body. Your meisters probably weren't that strong enough and were only able to wield one of your forms. Am I correct?"

Tsubaki hates to admit, but it's true. Changing between partners all because they can't wield her as a whole. She's suppose to change in the mist of battle, to surprise the enemy.

"Yes, you are correct."

"I would like to try to wield you one day. Having the ability to change into different forms, it interest me," he smirks.

"I don't want to strain your mind and body because of me," Tsubaki says worriedly.

That's when Black Star starts laughing hard. Tsubaki gets upset and embarrassed, "What are you laughing about?!"

Calming down, Black Star says, "Do you really think you would put a strain on my body and mind?" He wipes a tear off his eye, "Tsubaki, if I was able to fight and win the top three assassins when I was still in training, then I would be able to wield you."

"I really hope what you are saying is true," Tsubaki said, again worriedly. He gently pats her, "Oh it's definitely true. How about this, if I am able to wield you properly, we'll be partners. Deal?

"But you have to be a student in order to get a partner."

"Don't worry about that, I'll get enrolled. They need me for the future war," he smirks.

"If you say so, Black Star. It's a deal then," she smiles.

"Great!" he was happy, until he realized something, "Say Tsubaki, you said something about a Kishin. What is that?"

"A Kishin is a being of the final result after eating a far large amount of human souls." This explanation widen Black Star's eyes, which worries Tsubaki again, "Black Star, what's wrong?"

"The DWMA really needs to get ready. And they definitely need me," he takes a deep breath.

"Well if it ain't the smurf," said another voice.

Black Star looks around to see that it was Soul who said that. "Well shit, albino. I take it you had a good time last night." He high-fives him and smirks.

"Hell yeah I did! Cool guys gotta take breaks every once in a while. Am I right, Maka?" Soul said while smirking, showing his shark-like teeth.

Maka, now getting embarrassed, takes out a large thick book, "You better shut up before I make you."

"Alright Maka, calm your ti-oh wait," Black Star realizes what he said.

"MAKA CHOP!" Now Black Star is on the ground, with steam coming out of his head.

"Geez Maka give him a break. Now come on, you don't want to be late, do you?" asked Soul.

"You're right, Soul. Hey, Tsubaki, think you can keep an eye on him. Thanks." With that, they leave.

"Well Tsubaki, looks like you're babysitting me for the day," said Black Star, who just gotten up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Inside the DWMA)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a brief tour of the academy, Black Star and Tsubaki were in front of a door with a sign saying 'Class Crescent Moon'.

"Thanks for showing me around, Tsubaki. I hope I didn't waste your time," said Black Star.

"No it was nothing, really. I don't really care if I am late today. I'm glad I could be of help," Tsubaki smiles.

"I'll see you after, then." With that, Tsubaki enters the classroom.

"Ah Black Star, there you are." Black Star turns around to find Stein walking with another person, a zombie to be exact.

"What is it that you need?" asked the assassin, a bit concerned about the zombie in front of him.

"I trust that you aren't a double spy and for that, you will be trained under on of our former instructors, Sid Barett," he said while introducing to the zombie.

"That's fine by me. Considering the fact that I will be your pupil, I take it that you know about the arts of assassination," said Black Star while eyeing the zombie.

"I was never the one to hide about who I am. That was the kind of man I was," said Sid.

"Then it settles it. You will go to the dojo today and be trained until mastering the given skills," Stein ordered Black Star.

"You should also gather and train a group specializing in fighting the Star Clan. I suggest the top three meisters with their weapons. Whoever they are," suggested Black Star.

"Already on it. Oh and Black Star, you are now a student at Shibusen. And because you were part of the Star Clan, your skills would be useful, making you automatically in the top three," Stien smirked.

"I knew you guys would need me," Black Star gave a cocky grin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Class Crescent Moon: 5 minutes ago)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'll see you after, then." With that, Tsubaki enters the classroom.

"Ahh Tsubaki, first time being late. That's unusual of you?" said a concerned red haired demon weapon.

"Sorry Death Scythe-sensei, I was giving someone a tour of the school," Tsubaki bowed at the teacher known as Death Scythe, or Spirit Albarn.

"Very well, please take your seat," ordered Spirit. Tsubaki obeyed and sat next to Maka who sat next to Soul, with Kid, Liz, and Patty under them.

"So who did you give a tour to?" Maka asked Tsubaki.

"Black Star. He said he would need it for future references," answered the dark haired weapon.

"You think he would be a student here?" asked the albino.

"Even if he did, we're not sure what we would be going against. I asked my father about the Star Clan, but he's been ignoring the topic the whole time," said the symmetry obsessed.

"Wonder if it's classified," thought out loud the bookworm.

" _Will the following students please report to the Death Room: Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki_ ," said the intercom. The group looked at each other and shrugged, wondering what Death would want.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Death Room)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello hello hiya, how is everyone doing?" said the cheerful Death.

"Lord Death you have summoned us, is there anything you need?" asked Maka.

"Well yes actually. With the top three meisters, Maka and Kid, you six will be trained differently than the others to fight in the front lines," explained Death.

"Is this to prepare us for the fight against the Star Clan?" questioned Kid.

"I have not been informed of who we are fighting exactly, but yes we are going to go against the Star Clan."

"Wait a minute, Lord Death, you said the top three meisters, yet you only said two. Who is the other one?" asked a curious Maka.

"In time the final meister would be told. That person will be paired up with Tsubaki since she does not have a partner." This caused Tsubaki to sadden a bit.

"When will we start?" asked Soul.

"Today. I will like all of you to follow me," Stein said out of nowhere. With that, everyone starts to leave the Death Room, soon to begin their training against the corrupted clan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The Dojo)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black Star blocks a punch thrown by Sid and jumps back, giving space between the two fighters.

"You've been on defensive the whole time. You won't win a fight if you keep doing that," Sid said while being observant.

"I was trying to find an opening and a weakness to finish you off, but considering your fighting skills and stances, I'm having a hard time," Black Star truthfully says.

"I see you haven't been taught this type of martial arts. I know what I could teach you now."

"Please do, sensei. Adopting your skills will be an advantage to me."

"He he, very well. Before I begin your training, what other techniques do you have?"

Without hesitation, Black Star disappears. Sid widens his eyes, but then starts to focus around his surroundings. He starts to look around, wondering where the bluenette went. As he turns around, Black Star appears behind him, concealing his breathing and presence, and gets into a stance.

"Black Star Big Wave," he mumbles.

Sid begins to realize Black Star is behind him and before he moves a muscle, he gets shocked by a electrical-like attack. After being electrocuted, he falls to his knees and breathes heavily.

"You are able to do Soul Menace, aren't you," Sid said while calming down.

Black Star gives a confused look, "What's that?"

"It's when you are able to self-resonate with your soul and use your wavelength as an offensive attack," explained Sid.

"I did not know it had a name. I've been having this since I began my training with the Star Clan."

"You are full of surprises," Sid gets up and dusts himself off, "I will teach you some moves to be able to use your Soul Menace since you appear to only use it stealthily."

"Then I will be under your care," Black Star bows.

"Oh and I almost forgot," Sid gets the box that has been near the doorway of the dojo, "Stein said he found these while he was treating your injuries. Care to explain what they are?" He opens the box and a pair of wrist blades are visible. Black Star takes them.

"I took them from an assassin that I knocked unconscious. I never seen them before, so they could be recently made to increase their advantage in battle. It is most likely used for quick silent assassinations and between a fight if they were to be unarmed," he explained while putting them on and unsheathed them.

"That is definitely useful. We could mix in fighting styles with those blades," Sid suggested.

"After everything you are doing for me, I will bring honor to this academy and to you," Black Star bows. "Once we are done with training, I will give enough information about the Star Clan and their possible attacks. I hope a group is already made and is being trained."

"Oh I know they are. With new fighting styles your are going to adopt, it will take time before you are actually get into battle."

"I am a fast learner. Give me about three months."

"Then let the training begin," Sid finally said.

"I'm all fired up," Black Star smirked.

 **Annnnd finished. So finally Black Star will get better and the group will get stronger. I wonder how strong the Star Clan will be after maybe three months. And anyone got the little Easter egg at the end :) And also, please do read The Saviors as this story is in the project I am co-working with. Please do read and review and see you next chapter :D CodenameBlackStar out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, CodenameBlackStar here. After finishing all my finals and projects and the month long break kicking in, I could finally focus on my story. This chapter will go more in depth on the Star Clan and a bit of the characters. I hope you enjoy this :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

 _Three months later..._

After being torn down and built back up, Black Star has gained new fighting styles and skills. His brutal training with Sid made him learn new things on what to do in battle. He also learned more about the DWMA. It was created for the sole purpose of stopping the creation of another Kishin. That made him want to raise the difficulty of the already brutal training. While he did, he found out who was in the special group meant to go against the Star Clan: his friends. His only friends that had accepted him as their own. Once he has been told, he wished for them to be trained harsh in order to lower the chance of death of his comrades. Although, his friends will be of help, he will lead them to victory. He has to. And he knows a way. But for him to do so, he would need a partner. He would need Tsubaki. He knows he is right for her, as a meister. They have been bonding during the whole three months. He could feel themselves in sync. He hopes to ask her to become partners at the meeting. The meeting, to discuss the plans and objectives to eradicate the corrupted clan. After much time has passed, the Star Clan is most likely getting stronger. Everyone needs to be ready. The battle is soon about to begin.

* * *

(Kid's Mansion)

* * *

Burping and putting his feet on the table, which is full of take out and plates of scraped food, Black Star lets out a satisfying sigh, "It's been a while since we got together like this, hasn't it?"

Kid nods, "Agreed. We all have been quite busy for the past three months."

"What did you guys do again?" asked the assassin casually, already knowing what the answer is going to be.

"We were training for the upcoming battle against the Star Clan," answered Maka.

"Yeah, the training was harsh. Both Liz and Patty gave up on the first lesson," smirked Soul, while Liz was complaing and Patty just being herself.

'Thank you, Stein, for making my wish come true,' mentally smirked Black Star, "Come on it couldn't be that hard."

"Oh yeah, tell that to Liz. She basically said 'Fuck this shit I'm out' after being punched by Stein and flying into a wall," chuckled the albino.

"Shut up, Soul. You don't know how it feels to be punched into a damn wall!" complained Liz.

The two started to get into a pointless arguement. Everyone begins to laugh as soon as Liz starts to beat up Soul. Seening how lively and energetic his friends are, Black Star begins to think.

'These are the people that I want to be around with, not with my so-called sister and brothers. Everyone here wants peace. They want to destroy all evil. They want something far greater than themselves. I may not have seen them very often during these three months, but I did talk with them. Either about their past or who they are or both.'

He looks at Soul.

'Being part of a family of musicians and being skilled at the piano, that's something. Even though you thought you couldn't be like your older brother, Wes. That was until you found out about your weapon heritage and moved here. Above all that, you know how to fight by yourself.'

He then looks at Maka.

'You despise your father after you found him cheating on your mother numerous times. You do look up on your mother, wanting to become just like her. I almost guaranteed you will be like her. Maybe even surpass her. But first, you gotta stay commited to Soul.'

He now looks at Kid.

'Created by a piece of Death himself and essentially his son, you are something special. I know that one day, you will take over as the next shinigami. When I get stronger, I would like to fight you, with everything we have. Because you are a god and I want to surpass god,' he smirks internally.

He looks at the Thompson sisters.

'Formally known as the "Brooklyn Devils", you two were abandoned by your mother and because of that, you guys fought for each other's survival. Being heavily involved in criminal activity and even mugging people in the alley ways, you, Liz, have extreme compassion for your younger sister. I'm glad Kid found you two,' he grins.

And he finally looks at Tsubaki.

'My camilia flower. I am especially glad I got to know you more. You are the most compassionate and caring in the group. I could feel the sadness within you when you were talking about your brother, but I know that he is proud that you are going to succeed on where he failed. I really hope we are perfect together, as meister and weapon.'

Once Black Star is done reminisicing, he takes a deep sigh, 'I will fight for everyone here. I will bring them back to safety. But I cannot do it alone, I will need their support,' he looks at the clock, 'It's almost time. The Star Clan will be eradicated,' he mentally says with determination.

* * *

(Death Room)

* * *

Stein blows out a puff of smoke, "You guys all know why we are here, right?" Everyone nods with the exception of Black Star, who is not present.

"Good. The main objective here is to destroy the Star Clan. If they are to succeed in getting every member to become a Kishin, we will have a problem in our hands and they will have the advantage if they were to go to war with us," Stein pauses for a moment and blows out another puff of smoke, "Now, we can't just go barge into their base and kill everyone. We will have to weaken them. How that will happen will be explained by the leader of this group,' he blows out yet another puff of smoke.

Everyone gives each other a curious look, thinking about the same question, 'Who is the leader?'

"That would be me," said a masculine voice answering their question like he read their minds. Everyone looks back to see Black Star walking up to them with a serious look.

"We had a feeling it was you, Black Star,' said the albino with a lazy tone. The assassin gives him a cocky smirk.

"How long were you here? I wasn't able to sense your wavelength,' said the pigtails.

"I was trained to hide my presence and wavelength whenever I did missions in this city,' explained Black Star.

"Well besides all that, Stein said you will explain to us on how we will weaken the Star Clan,' said the young shinigami.

"I will explain, but before that, all of you need to know more about the clan." He walks up to a board that is right next to the mirror. He places four photos on the board, one female and three males. The female has yellow hair that is let down freely and yellow eyes. She seems to be wearing a long sleeve red dress that shows a bit of cleavage. The first male has gray hair that is combed backwards and gray eyes. He is wearing what looks like to be a dark uniform. Possibly given from the Star Clan. The second male has black hair that looks to be tied in a small ponytail and has blue eyes. He is wearing what the first guy is, but a lighter shade of it. The finally, the third male is none other than White Star, who is giving off a menacing look.

"When I say we have to weaken the clan, what I meant is to kill the top three assassins and the leader. All the given information is based on my intel. They could be stronger now"

He points to the photo with the female in it.

"Yellow Star. Expert in stealth and swordsmanship. She is very mischevious and will go as far as seducing whenever she is in disguise. When she finds an opening, she will kill you with a slash of her sword. She also has five hundred assassins under her command, which is half of the Star Clan. And as bad as it gets, she knows how to make poison and always has an antidote with her.

He points to the first male.

"Gray Star. An expert marksmen, especially with a shuriken. He is highly skilled with the sword, being able to kill with the blink of an eye. Nothing too bad about him, just that we have to be careful when we are in his attack range, both long and short. He is also most likely White Star's right hand man since I've gone rogue."

He points to the second male.

"Blue Star. He has an average overall, so he could be defeated with luck. Problem is, just like Yellow Star, he also controls an army. Estimate is two hundred soldiers. They aren't part of the Star Clan, but I suspect he would still get them to eat human souls. With the devotion he has from his army, we will have to go through them first."

He takes a deep breathe, "We have to kill all three of them before we are able to get to White Star. After he is defeated, the Star Clan will be weakened to the point where they will stay at their base. Defenseless."

A moment of silence passes by and Liz is the first to speak up, "Are they, by any chance, family to you?"

Black Star freezes for a bit, slightly shocked about the question. Nonetheless, he answers, "Yes, they are. I consider them brothers and sister. I did not get along with Blue Star much, though. Gray Star, he is, or maybe was, my best friend. Yellow Star, she's like a crazy spoiled little sister," he smiles a bit, but quickly turns serious.

The group, except Black Star, looks at each other and nods, knowing what they should do.

Maka speaks up secondly, "We agree to let you handle the three." Everyone nods and smiles.

The assassins slightly frowns, "I appreciate what you guys are doing for me, but I want all of us to fight together against the top three."

"But then wouldn't you also want to spend the last few moments with your family?" asked Tsuaki.

Black Star stays silent for a minute and looks at the ground. He seems to be in deep thought. He then turns his head to the side.

"I will get necessary information from each one of them," he now looks at them, "That's all I will do."

Deep down, Black Star would actually want to spend some time with each of them. He had those sibling rivialries, those family moments, those battle memories. He missed them all. Everything went down the drain somehow. Though there is a question that he needs to find an answer to, but only one person would know, and that is his father. He wonders when he will see him. If they are able to have a father son talk and not have to settle it with fists. He hopes this is all over quick.

Then, Liz speaks up, "Wait, I just remembered something. Since when were you a student?"

That's when everyone agrees with Liz, not knowing Black Star's affiliation as a student. The assassin is now dumbstrucked.

"I thought you guys knew already? I mean c'mon, I'm the leader, I've been here for three months, and during that time I had those deep talks with all of you. Yet, you did not I was part of the DWMA?"

Everyone shakes their heads.

'Wow, I did not know they were this dense,' he mentally said, "Putting that aside, Tsubaki, I have something extremely important to ask you."

"What is it, Black Star?" Tsubaki asked innocently.

As the assassin was about to say it, he was interupted by a certain shark tooth, "He wants you to be his girlfriend," he said with a smirk.

Letting that sink in, Black Star begins to turn red with embarrassment and anger, "Well fuck you, too, you fucking albino!"

With that, he beings to attack Soul. While they were having their little fight, everyone else tries to break them apart before it gets any worse, while Tsubaki is also letting, what Soul said, sink in, thus making her cheeks red.

After the small quarrel, Black Star is unharmed while Soul has a nose bleed.

"You didn't have to break my nose, you smurf," Soul said annoyingly.

"Do something like that next time and I'll remodel you face," Black Star rebutted while cracking his knuckles.

"But you were gonna ask her that, right? That's why you attacked me."

"Maka how the hell do you deal with him. No Soul, I was just gonna ask Tsubaki," he turns his head to look at her, "if she could be my weapon."

Coming back to reality, Tsubaki has calmed down and smiled at the bluenette, "Of course, Black Star. I've been waiting for you to ask that."

Being filled with joy, Black Star jumped and yelled, "YAHOO!"

With silence filling the room, everyone looks at him like he is a strange being from elsewhere. Realizing what he did, the assassin has pulled himself together, with his cheeks pink and says, "I mean yeah sure, that's cool to hear."

"As I would like to know what the hell that was, there is another important question: How will you even wield Tsubaki when you have no experience with demon weapons?" asked the bookworm.

"Her transformations are a chain scythe, a shuriken, a ninja sword, a katana, and a smoke bomb. I already know how to use those type of weapons. With the exception of the chain scythe, as I used a rope dart instead." Black Star gives a cocky smirk.

"So you think you are able to naturally wield her? I would like to be the judge of that. Liz. Patty," said Kid, signaling the two to transform.

"Even though it's cool that you have used the same type of weapons, it's not that simple to wield five of them in battle," now said Soul, alreadying transforming his left arm into a blade.

"Is this a mock battle I'm sensing? Tsubaki, chain scythe mode," commanded Black Star.

"Right" With that, she shoots into the sky and transforms above Black Star and he catches her like it was nothing.

Stein and Maka watch from the side as they see Kid with his pistols, Soul with his arm as a blade, and Black Star with his chain scythe, all in a triangle formation.

'This should be an interesting mock battle,' thought both the bookworm and the mad scientist.

The tension in the air is enough to sufficate in as the assassin, the young shinigami, and the albino stare at each other with such intimidation. With that, the albino rushes towards the blunette, preparing to slice him. Unfortunately for him, Black Star jumps in the air and lands while he throws the blade of the scythe towards Soul's legs, tripping him. Believing that he saw an opening, Kid begins to shoot at Black Star. With his quick reflexes, the asssassin dodges and ducks through the wavelength bullets and rushes towards the shinigami. Like she already knows what to do, Tsubaki changes into a short sword. This makes Black Star into the offensive and begins to attack Kid. Kid tries to defend himself using his pistols as shields from the short range attacks. Seeing an opening, Black Star quickly does a sweep making Kid fall on his back.

A few meters away from the two, Soul gets up as he was tripped by the chain scythe. He notices the duel between the two and rushes to help Kid. As he did, Tsubaki changes back into a chain scythe and Black Star throws the blade towards Soul. The albino dodges the attack while getting closer to the assassin. As he did, Black Star does a front kick, making Soul hold his chest in pain and fall to the ground.

Getting up and rubbing the back of his head, Kid lets out a grunt. He sees Soul fall to the ground and prepares his offensive attack. He aims his pistols and begins to shoot at the unaware assassin. Unfortunately for him, Black Star was completely aware and again, dodges the bullets.

"You have only used two of the five transformations. You are not prepared to wield Tsubaki," pointed out Kid.

"I'm finding the perfect opportunity to use the other three," explained Black Star, while smirking.

With that, Black Star ducks all the way down and Tsubaki changes into a large shuriken. He, then, throws it at Kid. With the shuriken spinning directly at him, the young shinigami bends backwards as low as he could to let the said weapon hover over him. Getting back up, he begins to shoot at Black Star. Dodging and dodging and yet to get closer to Kid, the assassin has hit a road block. And to make it worse for him, Soul has gotten up, making an escape unachievable.

"Think you can get rid of me, huh? That's not cool. You are trapped and without an attack plan. Best to give up," says the grumpy albino.

Kid stops shooting and nods, "Agreed. We will postpone the mission until you learn how to properly wield Tsubaki."

While standing perfectly still, Black Star gives a cocky grin.

"Do you guys really think I can't wield her? You just gave me an opportunity. TSUBAKI. SMOKE BOMB MODE," He yells.

"RIGHT"

From above, Tsubaki changes into a smoke bomb, in which Black Star catches and throws on the ground. As the area gets filled with smoke, Soul and Kid are having a hard time sensing Black Star.

"Where is he?!"

"I have no idea!"

"You guys really need to shut up. Now I know exactly where you two are."

"Damn it, where are you?"

"I FOUND-" A sudden silence takes over.

"SOUL?"

Kid starts to panic. He doesn't know where Black Star is and had already gotten Soul.

'Calm down, Kid. Calm down. Everything will be alright. Why am I so scared?!'

"Black Star..."

Turning around quickly, he sees the assassin bending his knees with his hands crackling blue electric light. He wanted to fight back, but it was too late.

"BIG WAVE!"

Getting electrocuted, Kid passes out on the ground with his eyes rolled back and drooling from the corner of his mouth. Patty and Liz transform back into their human forms and tries to wake up the shinigami. Tsubaki also transforms back and stands next to her meister. Meanwhile, Maka tries to wake up Soul as he was hit on the pressure point on the side of his neck.

While all that happens, Stein speaks up, "Knocking out both Death's son and the potential next Death Scythe. Easily wielding the Demon Shadow Weapon. Using Soul Menace. You really are something, Black Star."

"As much as I would love to take that compliment, I won by default. Kid could've easily beaten me, but he wasn't trying. Also, when he panicked, he lost control of his senses and wasn't able to fight back, which was an advantage on my part. Soul, on the other hand, I could beat him up anytime," explained Black Star

"But you were able to use me, all of me, as one, like it was nothing," Tsubaki said in a soft tone.

"That's cause I already know how to use your transformations. You are a match for me. And I am to you. I did not use all of you, though, as I need to learn how to control the Uncanny Sword," said the bluenette in a 'matter of fact' voice.

"Wise words coming from the cocky assassin. (Cough)" said Kid, as he had already woke up.

"Ah come on, lighten up. You know you were able to beat me."

"I was going easy on you because I want to see if what you were saying was true."

"And the point was proven," he turns to Tsubaki, "I want to teach you some special techniques. It would be useful during a real battle."

"Are they, by any chance, techniques of the Star Clan?" Tsubaki asked.

"You are partially correct. Everyone has to go through a rough training in order to earn the special moves. I was born with. So I could naturally use it. Though, I could only use Speed. Trap and Dummy have to be used by a demon weapon."

"Oh, and are you also able to naturally detect friends and foes," mocked the albino, who had woken up.

"As a matter of fact, I can," smirked the assassin.

"Why you-"

"Putting that aside, where are we going to start this mission?" asked Liz

"Ah right, the mission." Clearing his throat, he begins to explain, "Our first target is Yellow Star. Since she has half of the Star Clan under her command, it would an advantage to kill all the 500 assassins and her. Plus, she is the only person who knows how to make poison. For her to make every one of them into a Kishin, she has to collect a shit ton of human souls. In order for her to do that, she has to go to the most popular city in the country as it is rich with humans."

"And where would that be?" questioned Maka.

"Everyone, pack your bags. We are going to New York."

 **Well that's that. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter :D The next will be about the battle between Yellow Star. Also, if any of you guys are into Fairy Tail and crossovers, you should check out my friend's The Saviors story. It contains elements from Fairy Tail, characters from other animes like Akame ga Kill and Sword Art Online, and it's almost like The Avengers, except better (you and I both know that, Beyond Salamander). Aside from all that, please do review as I am open up to criticism and suggestions :) I'll see y'all next time.** **CodenameBlackStar out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I am back with a new chapter. This chapter, I swear, is the most frustrating I have ever written, but luckily I got support (shout out to Beyond Salamander and Gabile18) -Also this is my loooongest chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

 **I do not own the series. Only this story.**

 _Manhattan, New York City, New York_

After a five hour long flight from Nevada, the gang have finally arrived at one of the most famous and populous cities: New York City. Each one of them were amazed by the sights and architecture as they did arrive in the night.

"This city is beautiful," admired Tsubaki.

"I heard they have the best clothing line and spas. Maybe we should go check it out," suggested Liz while Patty is jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"A cool guy in a cool city. The amount of coolness is unbearable," said Soul while showing his shark tooth grin.

"The symmetry is making me have an orgasm," said Kid with his eyes sparkling

"I hope I am able to find a library that has the latest novel of my favorite author," Maka added on.

"Alright alright, everyone relax. The mission is our first priority. So we'll have free time after we finish. You got that?" Black Star ordered and everyone nods.

"Good. Now, where are we exactly? I never really visited this part of New York."

"We're in Manhattan, one of the boroughs of NYC," answered Liz.

"Oh, right. You were in Brooklyn before you came to the DWMA. Hmm, by any chance is this an attraction site?" asked the assassin.

"Midtown Manhattan has Times Square and Broadway. It also has the Empire State Building. We're not far from it as it is a few miles away." explained Liz.

"Perfect. Anyone know a way to get there quickly?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I brought my motorcycle. Sadly, only two people can get on. Maka, let's go," Soul said as he and Maka got on and starts the engine.

"Asshole," Black Star mumbles, "Kid, you know a way?"

"I could use Beezelbub, but it would be a burden to it if anyone else gets on. Liz. Patty," commanded Kid as he summons his skate/hover board while the Thompson sisters transform.

"How the hell am I going to go?!" said a now irritated Black Star.

"I'm positive you'll find a way. We'll meet up at the Hotel Chandler near the skyscraper," Liz said as everyone else takes off.

"Fuck you guys," Black Star grunted as he sees everyone already gone.

"So how are we going to get to the hotel?"asked Tsubaki.

"I'll use one of the Star techniques, so transform into a short sword. We won't resonate at the moment as I want you to get the feel of me using Speed," explained Black Star. Tsubaki nods and changes into the said weapon. Holding onto the sword tightly, the assassin changes his breathing and concentrates.

"Speed Star."

* * *

(Hotel Chandler)

* * *

Black Star was the last to arrive in front of the hotel, even though he used one of his techniques.

"What took you so long? I thought Speed was going to at least get you here a bit earlier," complained Soul.

"Well if I had a ride then I wouldn't be late," said the slightly annoyed assassin.

"Stop fighting you two, we still have to check in. Save all this after we're done," Kid said, getting tired of the duo arguing.

"Do we already have reservations?" asked Black Star.

"Watch and learn," told the young shinigami.

Once entering the hotel, they all walk up to the receptionist desk. Behind it, is a young busty woman in her mid-twenties with long blonde hair and an above average look.

"Welcome to the Hotel Chandler. Did you make a reservation?" she said with sweet tone.

"We are here on a mission sent by the DWMA," Kid stated, giving his student I.D to the young woman.

"DWMA students receive a ninety percent discount if reservations have not been made," she explained.

"Crap, do any of us carry money at the moment?" wondered Black Star.

With everyone shaking their heads, Kid begins to think of another way.

"Is it possible to get free rooms?"

"Maximum free rooms are two. But you have to be someone with a high status, like a politician or the CEO of a famous business."

"Check the back of the card."

As she did, she finds a cartoonish skull. Indication of the shinigami.

"I am the son of the one who founded the Death Weapon Meister Academy," Kid explained.

"I'm very sorry. I did not realize you were the son of the shinigami. Here are the keys to the rooms. They're on the top floor," she told Kid as she gave him the keys.

"The perks of being the son of death. Cool." "For sure." Soul and Black Star high-five each other.

Kid looks at the group and gives one of the keys to Liz, "Shall we?"

"Holy shit, this room is incredible!" yelled an amazed Black Star as he wonders around.

"This is so cool. Residing in a four star hotel is the best. Especially for free. Gotta hand it to you, Kid, you took one for the team," Soul complimented.

"It was nothing special. I do take advantage of my current status. This really is a nice place," said Kid as he was admiring the room that consists of a separate living room and bedroom. The bedroom has two king size beds and two HDTVs. The living room has a queen size sofa bed and another HDTV.

"It'd be cool if we were staying here for the sight seeing instead of being on a mission. Speaking of which, hey Black Star, are we going to start the mission or what?"

"We have to find the girls first. I heard them leaving their room not too long ago!" shouted the assassin from the bedroom.

"Damn it! They are taking the luxurious life into their heads. Any idea of where they've gone?" questioned Kid.

"Maka is at the hotel's library. Liz is most likely at the bar. Patty at the dining area. Tsubaki, I'm going to look for her. She is probably wondering around. We get them and meet up here in ten minutes. That's more than enough time. Go!" ordered Black Star.

"Jeez, and I thought us guys would cause the trouble," said an honest assassin with the albino and the young shinigami agreeing.

Upon looking for the girls, it was them that cause trouble, except for Tsubaki as she was also looking for the Thompson sisters and the bookworm.

Maka was indeed in the library. When Soul found her, she was reading the latest novel of her favorite author. Trying to get her to put the book back and leave to go meet up Black Star, she did not budge. So, he took it to the next level and took the book from her, which was a bad idea as he got Maka Chopped by another book. He, then, told her she could take the book. Unfortunately for her, their was a supervisor that said the book was hotel property and should not leave the premises. Maka did her famous 'Maka Chop' on the supervisor and made a run for it, leaving Soul behind.

Liz was in the bar arguing with the bartender that she was not underage and had a fake I.D as proof. Right before things got worse, Kid arrived on time and dragged Liz out of the bar, not before she secretly steals a bottle of liquor. As they were going to get Patty, she was causing mayhem at the dining area. She did eat a lot of food. Like, a lot. There were almost fifty plates scraped clean on the table. Another thing was the giant giraffe that was made out of food that was surprisingly created.

Black Star looks at Tsubaki and nonchalantly says, "I'm proud of you. You have not caused trouble. We need more people like you." Tsubaki smiles at his somewhat compliment.

"As for the rest of you, get your shit together. We are going to start the first part of the mission. Objective Locate Yellow Star."

"There's a problem: How would we even find her?" questioned Liz.

"Hmm, we are near the Empire State Building, which is the tallest skyscraper. If I were to get to the top, I should be able to find her if she is in the area," Black Star explained, albeit to himself.

"Why not just use my Soul Perception?" asked Maka.

"The Star Clan were trained to hide their wavelengths and their tracks. It makes finding them extremely difficult and renders Soul Perception useless."

As it gets quiet, Black Star takes the moment to explain something else.

"Yellow Star is quite the trickster. She'll mimic cries for help, seduce men, and even ask you to help her get home. She'll use those to kill you. Luckily, she lets her assassins do most of the work. So we won't see her that quick. As for the poison, if you get hit by it you have to move as it will slow your heart down. She is the only one that has the antidote, so don't even get hit. Her assassins are weak. I know you could beat them. Since it is five hundred of them, you need to rely more on your stamina and defense than your attacks. We take down the army first, then we'll finish off Yellow Star. Any questions?"

"How does she look like again?" asked Tsubaki.

"If you find a busty girl who looks like she's in her early twenties, looking seductive, and has yellow hair and yellow eyes, it's definitely her."

Once everyone puts on their faces of determination and battle ready, Black Star opens up the nearest window and gives out the signal.

"Meet me at the top of the Empire State Building. Tsubaki, short sword mode."

With that, Tsubaki changes into the said weapon and Black Star leaves out the window.

* * *

(Empire State Building, Floor 102)

* * *

As Maka, Kid, and their weapons arrive at the observation deck, they see Black Star leaning on the railing, facing the vast city.

"About time you guys showed up. I was just about to find Yellow Star."

"How did you get up here before us?" questioned Maka.

"I have my ways," the assassin answered with a smirk, "Now, time to find that crazy chick. Oh and Maka, you might want to take a look at my soul. You would be surprise once I'm synchronized with the area."

Closing his eyes and changing his breathing, Black Star concentrates with all his will. In Maka's view, she is shocked as she sees his soul expanding at a fast and steady pace.

'What is up with him? It's like, he's becoming one with the city. I've never seen someone's soul grow this quick and enormous. Could it be possible that he's a lot stronger than we anticipated?' wondered the bookworm as she was indeed scared.

"What's wrong, Maka? It looks like you've seen a ghost," asked the worried Soul as he stood beside her.

Maka shakes her head, "No, it was something more than that. Something more frightening." She takes a look at Kid's soul, seeing how small it is.

'I saw how his grew before, but that was because he did Soul Resonance with Liz and Patty. But Black Star's, he's resonating with his own soul. If he is strong enough to resonate by himself, will he be able to defeat Kid? To defeat Stein? They are considered powerful. As a Star Clan member, he is indeed a special one. One that no one should underestimate.'

As Black Star concentrates, he starts speaking in a low monotone voice, "Locating target. Two kilometers...four kilometers...six kilometers..." Once he said that, he begins to have a vision about a certain yellow haired assassin.

* * *

(Yellow Star's POV)

* * *

Wearing a long sleeved red dress that acts like a skirt and hugs her voluptuous body and showing a large amount of her cleavage, Yellow Star approaches a very muscular, lone male who looks to be in his late twenties, having lots of facial piercings, a mohawk that is dyed red, and a black shirt with a white caption that says 'Ladies, Free Protein Shake' with an arrow pointing to his crotch.

"Well hello there big boy. I couldn't help but noticed how tough and muscular you look. I see that you have something for me," she said in a seductive tone.

"Yeah I have something for you, this big cock down your throat," the delinquent responded with a sly smirk.

"Oh my, you are so forward. Well in that case, I was looking for someone to satisfy my needs. Think you are able to help out this poor girl," she asked while slowly licking her lips and moving her hand up alongside the man's thigh.

"Oh fuck yeah I can. Come with me and I'll show you a good time," agreed the delinquent.

"There's an alleyway nearby. Why don't we do it there since I really cannot wait," she suggested while slowing lifting up her dress.

"Dirty slut, aren't you. Lead the way, then," said the man in a rough tone.

As Yellow Star took the delinquent to a nearby alleyway, she puts him against the wall and whispers in his ear, "Let me treat you first."

"That's what I'm talking about. Enjoy it while you can."

Slowly going down, she gives him a pleasing look. That was, until a metallic sound was heard and she is now giving a menacing smirk.

"No, you should enjoy it while you can."

* _Stab*_

Blood is rushing down the neck of the delinquent.

Unable to emit any noise, he slowly slides down the wall with the life in his eyes gone.

A bright blue light illuminates part of the alleyway.

An evil chuckle is heard.

"Men with sexual desires are so easy to trick and kill," Yellow Star said as she picks up the blue soul, "They wish they could've gotten their way, but I will always get mine." She eats the soul with a large gulp.

"Delicious as always. Now, I wonder how my lovely underlings are doing."

While she is walking out of the alleyway, way up ahead is a mansion with a garden like courtyard. In it, are hundreds of assassins waiting for their leader to return.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

* * *

Black Star opens his eyes, taking in what he just saw.

"Found you," he gave a smirk, "She is six kilometers up north. Also, up ahead is a mansion with a courtyard filled with half of the Star Clan," he said out load.

"Then let's go, we can't waste anymore time," impatiently said Kid.

With that said, Black Star extends his left arm toward the building in front of them. Hearing a strange noise, a thin nylon rope seems to launch out from under his sleeve, above his forearm. It attaches to the roof of the building and he sets the other end on the railing.

"Yellow Star is near the location. We'll use this to quickly zip line across and run on the rooftops. Who's going first?" explained and asked the assassin.

"I'm guessing this is how you got here quickly before us," Maka said as she prepares herself near the rope.

"Luckily you have gloves so you won't get rope burn."

After Maka zip-lines, it was Soul's turn.

"I think I'll take the long way. Cool guys don't want to get rope burn."

"Well sucks for you. You are going, so no backing out." Black Star pushes Soul, making him zipline barehanded.

"SHIIIIIT IT BUUUUUUUURNS!"

After Soul, it was Kid.

"Are you going or not, Kid?"

"I'm summoning Beezlebub instead. Liz. Patty." He called out his skateboard while the sisters transform.

"Let's go, Tsubaki."

"Right" She transforms into a short sword and Black Star grips it tightly. He zip-lines across and once he's on the roof, he gets back the rope and it goes back in his sleeve with a mechanical click.

Once Maka, Kid, Black Star, and their transformed weapons are on the roof, they all run to the location where Yellow Star will be. Running alongside the bluenette, Maka decides to have a quick conversation with him.

"I saw your soul. It was something I've never seen before. Could you be a lot powerful than we expect?"

"As much as I would love to say so, no I am not. What I did was merely inspect the city. In order for me to do that, I have to become one with the area. Yes, my soul grew large. No, it doesn't mean I am a lot stronger. Stein told me that. When I synchronize with the area, I am able to know all the locations and secrets. If I am locating for someone, I would have a quick vision about them and hear their conversations."

"You are something special, you know that? Someone that we should not underestimate."

"To be frank, I don't know much about myself. I always feel like there is more to me. That is why I will get answers from these people. They know more than I do."

Though it was a conversation between the bookworm and the assassin, everyone else heard what they were saying. They all have the same question in their mind, 'What will happen after all this?'

A few minutes have past and they all stop near the edge of the roof. In front of them is a massive stone and brick mansion with different varieties of flowers all around it. There is a gate, though no one is guarding it.

"We are here. The army of five hundred assassins are all in the courtyard. Yellow Star is somewhere in the mansion. We'll have to flush her out. Remember, depend more on your stamina and defense than your attacks. When the target is out, avoid her attacks and poison."

"We will take care of the assassins. Once Yellow Star comes out, you deal with her. Got it?" ordered Maka.

"Agreed. That way you could get her to talk and find out more about the next target," said Kid.

"Damn it. Alright fine, I will."

A moment of silence passes and Black Star speaks in a low tone.

"You guys better be careful and come out unharmed once I'm done with the target. Now, we'll start part two of the mission. Maka, take the left. Kid, take the right. I'll take the middle. Use Soul Resonance as your only option. Ready?"

The two other meisters nod while taking their stances.

"Objective Eliminate Yellow Star. Commence."

The three meisters jump off the roof. The battle against Yellow Star begins.

* * *

(With in the courtyard)

* * *

On the left side, hiding behind the corner of a wall, Maka spots a group of ten assassins practicing swordsmanship, archery, assassinations, and so forth. Soul appears on the blade of the scythe.

"Since these are Kishin eggs, are we allowed to take them?"

"As much as I would love to, we haven't gotten permission from Black Star. I suspect he will give us a chance to collect these eggs once we're done."

"In that case, let's go all out. Adrenaline is rushing through my veins." He gave his signature grin.

As Maka smiles, she takes a glance at the group, calculating what her attacks should be and who to take out first. She sees a row of four assassins.

'Perfect'

She sprints at the four.

Before those assassins realize what has come to them, their bodies got sliced simultaneously.

Witnessing what he just saw, another assassin yells out a signal.

"INTRUDER! RING THE BEL- GAH!" Not finishing his sentence as he was perished.

One by one, the last five assassins dropped like flies, unable to fight back and leaving behind red souls.

"That was a cool warm up. Now let's kick it up a notch and find the rest of those Kishin eggs," suggested Soul.

On the right side, Kid nonchalantly approaches a group of twelve assassins. They were all sitting in a circle. cross legged.

"Hey fellas, we got bait," one of them said as she points to the young shinigami.

"Well well well, are ya lost lil' one? You just stepped into our territory. Meaning you will get a piece of us. So say your last words," another one threatened as he walks up to Kid and cracks his knuckles.

"No, it's you that should say your last words."

As if on cue, Kid throws a powerful right hook to the assassin's chin. He kicks the back of the assassin's knees, making him fall. He, then, does a swift kick to the assassin's face and slamming his foot down, crushing the skull.

"You should never underestimate an opponent," he looks at the other eleven assassins, "Well, who's next?"

They all charge at him, fighting in different angles and aiming at different weak spots.

Knowing where they will attack, Kid aims one of his pistols against the chest of a male assassin who was in the air and aiming his other pistol at the head of a female assassin who was also in the air. He pulls the trigger and swiftly ducks, ignoring the punch that was thrown towards him and jams a pistol against the stomach of the assailant and pulls the trigger again.

With another one rushing towards him, Kid does a front flip and slams the heel of his foot against the male assassin's back, causing him to fly and fall face first.

Jumping aside, he watches a large axe being thrown past him, nearly killing him if he hadn't moved.

Running towards the assassin that threw the axe, Kid slides between the killer's legs and does an uppercut to the female assassin that was behind. After that, he quickly does a leg sweep and shoots the head of the downed killer.

He notices five assassins left, all in a group. They all spread out, hoping to at least land a hit on Kid. Unfortunately, they couldn't as the young shinigami does swift chain head shots at each of the assassins in different angles.

"You really think you can kill us?" said the male assassin that was kicked on the back.

"We will rise and take over the world," added on the female assassin that took the uppercut.

The two stood besides Kid and unsheathe their wrist blades.

They rush toward the young shinigami, believing that they will get the kill.

Horrible action.

Kid shoved his pistols in the mouths of the two assassins.

"Lights out"

With that, he blew their brains out. Literally.

On the roof, Black Star is kneeling on the ledge and observes a group of thirty assassins. They are all practicing, chatting, and eating human souls as snacks. Just by watching, it makes the bluenette want to throw up.

"You guys make me sick. Killing the innocent just to gain power. Whatever happened to the Star Clan. Hmm, that's strange, I thought all five hundred would be in the courtyard. Guess they are probably inside."

Looking at his left, he sees Maka swiftly killing one group. Looking at his right, he sees Kid brutally killing another.

Tsubaki appears from the blade of the short sword.

"Black Star, the others are doing their part. The ones we will be facing looked to be highly skilled. Will we be using the Star techniques?"

"Not until we are up against Yellow Star. These are weak assassins. So hang on tight and keep your eyes and ears peeled. We will be going through a rough ride."

She nods and changes into a chain scythe. He grips the handles tightly and stands on the edge while covering the bottom half of his face with his high collar, acting like a mask.

'I will get you to tell me everything, Yellow Star. You have walked the wrong path.'

Jumping from the ledge, he air assassinates two assassins that were under and next to each other with the blades of the chain scythe. He wasn't trying to be stealthy as he was witnessed by a female assassin.

"What the- INTRUDER! RING THE BELL!"

"Oh shut the fuck up." Black Star threw a shuriken straight in the throat of the female, silencing her forever.

Now the group of twenty-seven assassins surround the bluenette, who stood perfectly still.

"Wait a minute, isn't that Black Star?! The assassin turned rouge?!" yelled another female.

"Well why don't you look at that. Yellow Star will be delighted to see you again." added on a male.

Ignoring their comments, Black Star throws the blade of the chain scythe towards the chest of the male and goes through him.

"GET OVER HERE!"

He pulls the chain and makes the assassin fly towards him. The bluenette quickly unsheathes his right wrist blade and stabs the head of the already dead assassin twice. He then kicks the male back to the group.

Seeing how quick and brutal he killed one of his comrades, another male assassin yells out, "GET HIM!"

With that, the group dispersed and were all aiming at Black Star in different angles.

"Tch, such a terrible tactic."

He throws one of the blades of the chain scythe at the head of a female assassin and another blade at the chest of a male assassin and pulls the chain, eliminating the two from the group. He, then, unsheathes his left wrist blade and strikes the throat of an assassin that was in front of him. Rapidly ducking, the bluenette spins around and stabs the assailant with the blade of the chain scythe in the abdomen. Now getting the other blade in his left hand, the strikes it down on the head of an assassin that was charging at him.

'Five killed, twenty-one to go.'

As if she was reading Black Star's thoughts, Tsubaki changes into a short sword. Now in melee range, the bluenette glances at the two assassins that were charging head on. Just when they were about to attack, Black Star does a side roll and stabs the assassin next to him in the back. Getting up, he counters a right hook punch with his free arm and repeatedly impales the head and chest of the assailant. With his quick reflexes, he blocks a blade weapon behind him with his small sword and swiftly does a roundhouse kick to the assassin's face and stabs him twice in the chest.

'This is too easy,' he thought while giving a cocky smirk, "Tsubaki! Smoke bomb mode!"

"Right!"

Within a blink of an eye, Black Star has a smoke bomb griped tightly in his right hand.

'Let's see how well they fight in the smoke'

He throws the bomb onto the ground and it immediately covers the area with a dense smoke. Realizing the action that just occurred, the assassins tried to sense Black Star's presence, but failed on the spot.

"Where is he?!"

"I have no idea!"

"Why does this feel familiar?" the bluenette wondered loudly.

"Everyone, don't lower your guard- GAHH!" That's one.

"Shit, he has us cornered-" Complete silence. That's another one.

One by one, less voices are heard and screams, blood splatter, and bones cracking overtook the silence. Using the smoke to his advantage, Black Star eliminates the assassins by cracking their necks and impaling their heads, chest, and throats with his wrist blades. As the smoke dies down, seven assassins are seen all together and are shocked about what just happened. In front of them, is Black Star bending his knees and has a giant shuriken behind him.

"The best assassin has come to hunt you all!"

With that said, he throws the shuriken at the group of seven, who appeared to be frightened to move a muscle. Before realizing the fate that is about to come to them, they were sliced in half, simultaneously, from their waistline.

Getting the shuriken back and transforming it back to a chain scythe, Black Star witnesses the scene in front of him. Dead bodies everywhere with pools of blood surrounding them. With different causes of deaths each of them experience, there was something off about the amount of corpses.

'There's twenty-nine of them. Which means I didn't kill the last one.'

Out of pure instinct, Black Star quickly turns around and sees a male middle aged assassin, three meters away, aiming a pistol at him.

"As you have already known, half of the Star Clan is here. Most of them are inside. They will be out once we ring the bell. You are, or were, the best assassin. You are able to handle all of us. Sadly, I cannot say the same for your two other comrades. They will die. You will fail. And we will rise and be known as the most powerful and fearful clan that will strike the hearts of the innocents!"

Silence is filled between the two. Black Star looks at the assassin with rage and hatred. Letting out a sigh, he slowly sets down the chain scythe, which surprises Tsubaki.

"Black Star! You can't give up! It's your goal to put an end to the Star Clan!"

"Oh is that so? You have already failed, buddy. No one can stop us. Not even that pitiful excuse of an academy."

Slowly, Black Star moves his hand to his back without letting the assassin see.

"You were once the best. It's tragic that you had switch sides. And because of what? Because we killed humans? Believe me, I have seen you doing the things we are doing now when you were a little boy."

Widening his eyes, Black Star couldn't believe what he just heard. Did he actually kill innocents when he was younger? No, he doesn't just take in information like that, especially from an assassin that has a low rank.

"...You really have a big mouth, don't you? You are nothing more than a servant of sorts. I do not believe a single word you said. I will achieve my goal and eradicate this clan."

He throws a small shuriken and it strikes the throat of the assassin. At the same time, he heard a gunshot and a sound filled his ears.

 _*Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding*_

Black Star looks around and finds the object that was making that noise: the alarm bell.

'SHIT! That son of a bitch shot it before he died! Now the rest of the assassins will come out!"

As if on cue, hundreds and hundreds of assassins start to fill the courtyard. They all came out by breaking the windows, busting the door, and even from the roof. Black Star picks up the chain scythe and Tsubaki appears on one of the blades.

"Black Star. They have appeared and Yellow Star is nowhere to be found. I suggest fighting them off until there are a few left."

"That is just what I am about to do. Tsubaki, short sword mode. Get ready as we will resonate our souls."

"Right" With that, her reflection disappears and changes into the said weapon.

'This is chaos. Soul Resonance is the only option here and I am only be able to use Speed. Maka, Kid, you guys better survive and come back safely. Shit just got serious.'

 _*Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding*_

As Maka had finished up a group of fifteen assassins, she hears a bell dinging from a distance. Soul appears on the blade of the scythe.

"That was an alarm bell. Maka, they are coming."

Once he said that, the rest of the assassins had come out of the giant mansion and filled up the vast courtyard with some on the roof.

"This is not cool. Our only option is to use Soul Resonance. Maka, are you ready?"

"Yeah, Soul. We have to make it out alive. We have to win this battle for Black Star."

"He better make it out alive, also. Or else he'll upset Tsubaki."

Maka swiftly spins the scythe above her head and quickly brings it down to a certain stance.

""LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE""

 _*Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding*_

Kid shoots the last assassin in the head. He had finished up a group of twenty-five assassins when he had hear the bell.

"Damn it, they will be coming out and surround us."

Just as he said, all of the assassins have come out from the windows, doors, and on the roof. They have surrounded the trio and filled the courtyard.

"There's too many of them. We have to resonate as that's the only option," suggested Liz.

"I suppose that's true. Maka and Black Star are most likely doing the same. Against this enormous amount, these assassins will get a taste of my Death Cannon. Liz. Patty."

"""SOUL RESONANCE"""

Screaming, Maka and Soul are both are emitting a blue light and the scythe begins to glow and create another blade.

"The legendary super skill of the scythe meister!"

The scythe, then, gets wider and curvier with an eye shape in the middle while emitting a purplish glow.

"WITCH HUNTER!"

The assassins have there eyes widen as they never seen such a thing. Though frightened, they seem to still be battle ready.

"One of the pros of the harsh training. We are finally able to achieve Witch Hunter," said Soul.

With that said, Maka swings the scythe around, slicing most of the assassins surrounding her simultaneously. From the swing, it also leaves a trace of wind that cuts through the assassins without them knowing. It may have been a very effective attack, but the assassins start to surround Maka again.

'Damn it! They're going to keep coming back. We have to find another way to eliminate them and get to a safer area.'

As she thought of that, Maka swings her scythe again. This time, she did double the kills than her first swing, but the assassins keep surrounding her yet again.

Surrounding himself with his own soul and hovering a few inches above the ground, Kid puts his arms aside as his pistols start to glow and change into an elongated cannon that covers up to his forearm. Once done, his soul disperses and now kneels with his arms extended either side of him.

"Execution mode, completed."

"Resonance rate stability, cacophony 0.3%."

"Black Needle's soul wave charge completed."

"Four seconds before ready to fire."

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

"You're okay to fire now"

Once Patty said that, Kid aims his cannons at the assassins that were in front of him and shoots an incredible blast that nearly perishes the assassins. Because of the powerful force of the cannon, Kid slid back several inches from where he kneeled. As smoke was coming out of the cannons, the assassins filled up the spaces of their now dead comrades.

'This is gonna be a pain in the ass. The Death Cannon won't charge for another minute or so. I need to find a way to meet up with Maka.'

Standing upright, Black Star has the swort sword in front of him while having two fingers against his forehead and nose. He is already aware of the assassins around him and changes his breathing.

""SOUL RESONANCE""

He beings to emit a light blue glow that surprises the assassins. Little do they know, they will be on the ground surrounded by their own pool of blood in any given moment.

"Speed Star"

Once Black Star let out those words, he disappears in a blink of an eye and again appears with another blink. The assassins were shocked about the sudden action, but were now frightened as most of them spill out blood from their throats and dropped to the ground, motionless.

'Maka. Kid. You guys may not win against them alone. You need to find each other. Still, you two need to come out alive. We will see each other again after this is over.'

With that, the assassins surround the bluenette, and then drop dead, and then surround him once again.

* * *

(Unknown POV)

* * *

A figure is seen on top of a building facing towards a large mansion with a vast courtyard. In it, a powerful blast of a certain weapon is visible. There seems to be a fight within the courtyard. On the roof, are barely seen figures that appear to be watching the battle. Putting a finger against the ear microphone, a soft feminine voice is heard.

"This is A reporting in. There appears to be a fight going on in the courtyard. Details about whom are unknown."

 _"They are a clan of assassins. The Star Clan to be precise. They have been mass murdering civilians for the past three months. Due to their increase in strength, we are unable to defeat them the way we are now," explained a masculine voice on the other end of the line._

"I see. What will you have me do?"

 _"There is a special team fighting against the Star Clan. A team of meisters and weapons sent by the Death Weapon Meister Academy. Unfortunately for them, they are outnumbered and only one of the members could survive for a while. I need you to find the only female member that wields a scythe as she is the weakest. Help her and fight off as many assassins as possible. Return to your evac point once you're done. Righteous out."_

Static now takes over the communication link and the figure jumps from the rooftop.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

* * *

Maka, Kid, and Black Star have been fighting off against a shocking number of assassins. With one being killed, another takes their place. Wave after wave, the assassins keep surrounding each of the meisters over and over again.

Black Star is handling himself really well. With his immense stamina and strength, he has been able to kill over an estimate of a hundred assassins. Even though his only Soul Resonance technique at the moment is Speed, he has been using Tsubaki's other transformations to his advantage.

Kid is also handling himself really well. His agility and strength made him kill also an estimate of a hundred assassins. He has only used his Death Cannon twice due to the time interval of charging. Even without his cannon, he has been able to kill the assassins with his martial arts techniques and expert marksman skills.

Maka, however, is having a tough time. Yes, she has been able to fight the assassins. But, she doesn't have much strength in her fighting skills for her to use and only uses her scythe. This has made her tired and unable to continue fighting and not being able to use Soul Resonance.

Maka swings her scythe around, slicing the surrounding assassins, though they keep coming back.

'This is hopeless. I was not able to find a way to meet up with Kid or Black Star. I am near my end.'

She drops down on her knees and Soul transforms into his human form.

"Damn it, Maka. You can't give up now! Stay with me for a bit longer!"

He transforms his left arm into a blade and uses it to pierce any charging assassins.

"No, Soul. It's over. We have failed. There are just too many of them."

"Quit doubting yourself! I'm positive someone will come for us. Just keep fighting!"

Just as Soul said that, an assassin with a long sword charged at him. Soul tried to block the attack with his blade, but the assassin breaks his defense causing the albino to extend his arms, exposing his clothed torso. As it was in slow motion, the assassin gets ready to bring down his sword to slice Soul's chest.

"SOUL"

Just then, Maka begins to have a vision.

Pink hair.

Black blade.

Blood spilling everywhere.

Coming back to reality, Maka hears a slicing sound and feels a few drops of blood on her face. She sees the assassin being covered with encrypted spells and then drops to the ground, revealing the person who killed the assassin.

The person is a female who has long black hair and red eyes and appears to be wearing a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie and a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. Additionally, she is also wearing red gauntlets and black gloves and is wielding a katana.

After taking in what just happened, Maka holds on to Soul and witnesses the female swiftly killing the surrounding assassins with incredible speed and strength.

'Who is she? I've never seen someone like her before. The way she is killing the assassins, she seems to be powerful. There is something special about that katana. It appears to leave a spell that could instantly kill a person. A person like that, saved us.'

While she was in her thoughts, the female manages to lower the number of the assassins, leaving an estimate of now a hundred in total.

Finishing up one last assassin, the female glances at Maka, who is also looking at her with curiosity. The female then sprints out of the courtyard, leaving nothing but dead bodies and red souls.

"Who was that?" It was Soul that asked.

"I..don't know. But it's thanks to her that we live."

"MAKA! SOUL!"

The duo turn around to see Kid running towards them. He seems to be panting and covered in blood.

"Kid! What happened?" asked Maka.

"It's nothing to worry about. It's not my own anyways. Their numbers have decreased now. An estimate is a hundred."

"Then we should be able to finish them off. Where's Black Star?" questioned Soul.

"His battle is about to begin. I saw Yellow Star on the roof and I came here to meet you guys up."

"We will help him by killing the remaining assassins so they couldn't be a burden to him." It was Liz that suggested that.

Everyone nods and Maka says, "She's right. Let's go finish this."

Black Star had impaled an assassin's head with his short sword. Less and less have surrounded him, meaning their numbers are getting low.

'Just need to fight a little longer. Where the hell is she?!'

"Black Star! Above you!" Tsubaki warns him.

Quickly doing a side roll, the bluenette sees a certain yellow haired female kneeling on the ground, failing to air assassinate him.

"YELLOW STAR!"

"My my, if it isn't my old student. How are you, Blackie Star" Yellow Star affectionately says while getting up.

Blushing a bit, anger starts to overtake him. "Don't call me that. You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you." He gets up and grips the short sword tightly in his right hand.

"Awww, if you wanted to see me that bad, why didn't you come in my mansion."

"Haha yeah, don't make me made laugh. Now, you will tell me where White Star is located. But if you don't," he unsheathes his left wrist blade, "I'll make you spit it out."

"I see. Desperate times come for desperate measures. If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get." She snaps her fingers. Coming from the crowds of the assassins are two hooded figures with a masculine and feminine physique and wielding a long sword.

"These are my two bodyguards. I personally trained them with the skills I have not given you. They are the strongest out of all my underlings. Speaking of which, the rest of you! Find the two other intruders and put an end to them!"

With the rest of the assassins gone, it was just Black Star, Yellow Star, and her two guards.

"Tsubaki, Uncanny Sword mode."

"Are you sure, Black Star? It will drain your wavelength if you use it for a long time."

"A long time is all I need," he smirks.

Sighing, Tsubaki transforms into the said weapon. Black Star grips with both hands as black shadow lines start to appear on his arms and face.

"Oh my, it's a Demon Shadow Weapon. You have gotten stronger haven't you, Blackie Star. Unfortunately, this is where we have to end it." She snaps her fingers again and the two guards now charge at the bluenette.

Once they are near him, Black Star quickly ducks and swings the sword upward at the female guard, causing her to lose control of her sword and drop it. Black Star then turns around while bringing his sword down diagonally and slashes the legs of the male guard. With one guard unarmed and the other unable to get up, Black Star grabs the female's arm, throws her on top of the male, and strikes his sword down and pierces through the two guards.

After finishing the two, Black Star pulls the sword out and points it at Yellow Star.

"Giving them the skills I have not acquired. I have gained several new fighting styles and techniques. Your two guards are nothing compared to me. Now, I will say it once again. Where is White Star."

Yellow Star stays silent. Shocked that her former student has killed her two guards, who she had personally trained under, with rather ease. Despite being more experienced in battle and being an expert swords-woman, the outcome of this fight is obvious. A fact that she hated.

"What happened to you. To Blue Star, to Gray Star, to my father. To the whole clan. It seems it was only my mother and I that were sane and cared for the innocents that we want to protect. I'm sorry, Yellow Star. This is where it ends."

Preparing to commence the final attack, the yellow haired assassin starts to burst into laughter. An evil laughter. One that Black Star questions about the cause of it.

"You are still a naive little boy. Tell me, have you ever once killed an innocent?"

"What kind of question is that? I never killed a civilian."

"Ahhh that's where you are wrong Blackie Star. The reason we have trained you, the reason we have bestowed you with the knowledge and skills you need to become an assassin, is so we could use you to achieve our goal of becoming the most powerful clan."

Slowly lowering his sword, Black Star gives off a deadly glare towards Yellow Star.

"Power is all we ever wanted. There were ways to gain power, but those ways have failed. We had once went to war against the Nakatsukasa Clan because they were famous for their Demon Shadow Weapons. Sadly, we have lost and we almost became extinct. But that was when a miracle happened. You were born with some special abilities that no one has acquired."

Black Star clenches his left fist, not liking about what she is about to say next.

"Alas we have been bestowed with power that we wanted to gain for a long time. We had trained you and in time you became the best. However, you did not want to kill. You did not want to train. So, White Star had come up with a plan: to brainwash you so you could aid us to achieve our goal."

Widening his eyes and dropping the sword, Black Star slowly stepped back, frightened and shocked about what he just heard.

"Yes Blackie Star, your father brainwashed you. We all agreed on it. You were just a little boy, became the best at age thirteen, and now look at you, trying to hunt us all. There are more darker secrets you do not know. I just want to tell you that you are no different than us."

Fall down on his knees, Black Star looks at the yellow haired assassin with empty eyes.

"Why..why don't I remember doing those horrible things?"

"Because we only control you when you go on a mission. Pink Star would be suspicious if you acted different around her."

"I see. So only my mother was the sane one, and yet she died. I was always thinking we should protect the weak, but I have killed in the beginning."

He looks at his shaking hands and clenches them. Yellow Star watches in amusement, thinking she had broke him. She walks up to him and unsheathes her right wrist blade.

"I have told you before, you may be the best assassin, but I doubt you are able to hunt us all."

"BLACK STAR!" Tsubaki tries to get him to snap back to reality.

 _*Stab*_

 _*Cough*_

Blood has been spilled and coughed on the ground.

Yellow Star smirks and chuckles right before she falls on her knees. She puts her hand on Black Star's, who has impaled her abdominal with his right wrist blade.

"You know, you really are mischievous and a trickster, but I believe you. You have told me the dark side about myself. I know there is more that I need to know and I will find out. I will achieve my goal."

Coughing up more blood, Yellow Star is starting to turn pale and look weak.

"You could have easily killed me, but you hesitated. You still love us don't you, even though we have used you. _*Cough*_ If only you were still by our side. We would have been like family again."

"I always thought of you as family. If only you guys had change your way of thinking of using power. I will always use it to protect the pure and kill the corrupted."

"You were _*Cough, Cough*_ always naive. I have given everyone else more time. Minneapolis. You will find Blue Star in Minneapolis."

With that, Yellow Star closes her eyes and stopped breathing.

"I will miss you, dear sister. I am honored that you had trained me. I hope you find the everlasting peace you wish to have."

Black Star takes out his wrist blade and sheathes it. He lays down his now passed former family member. In front of him is a red soul that is floating above the corpse. He grabs it and takes a glance at it. Behind him is Tsubaki who had turned into her human form and hugs her meister from behind.

"""""BLACK STAR!""""""

The assassin looks up and sees Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patty all running towards him. The meister and his weapon both get up as Maka speaks up first.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm..doing somewhat alright." He gives the soul to the albino.

"Cool. So are us weapons going to have a feast or what?"

"You aren't allowed to take those souls as it is too many of them, as Lord Death said. We would have to get rid of them. Plus, that single red soul costs the same amount as twenty souls. You'll have a jump start."

Black Star then starts to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Liz asked.

"I'll meet you guys back at the hotel. I just want some time by myself," he explained without turning around.

* * *

(Hotel Chandler)

* * *

Alone in the bedroom with only the moonlight illuminating the room, Black Star sits down on the edge of the bed with his hands in his hair, hanging his head, and closing his eyes.

'Why did my father do it? Why did everyone agree? I just want to protect people. I always thought that the Star Clan is the one the gives but never receives. But I guess it gives pain and nightmares.'

He looks outside to see nothing but the moon. No stars, just the moon and the dark sky.

'I feel just like the moon. Alone in a dark place with no one around. Yet, what makes the moon so bright? The sun does. But who is the sun? If I am the moon, then who is the sun?'

Being deep in his thoughts, he doesn't hear the door open and feel the presence of a certain someone.

"I need to get answers. About the clan. About me. I will hunt down my loved ones. They have brought this upon themselves. But, I am afraid of what is ahead of me. I am afraid about finding more of the darker secrets. I will need support."

"Then it is support that we will give you, Black Star"

The assassin feels someone hugging him from behind. By the tone of the voice, he knows exactly who it is.

"Tsubaki"

"You are not alone. You have us. We will fight alongside you. We will help you find what you are looking for and help you achieve your goal. Just have some faith in us. Like today. Everyone came home safe and sound. No one managed to get hurt."

"You're right. Thank you, Tsubaki. For everything."

They still in the same position for a while until Black Star speaks up.

"Tsubaki, by any chance, is there a way I am able to control and master the Uncanny Sword?"

"There is a way. I could show you if you like."

"Please do. I have a feeling that I will be facing stronger opponents in the future."

Maka is in the living with the others, waiting for Black Star to tell them what's next. Though they are all having a conversation, the bookworm is in deep thought and is looking at a wall.

'That girl, just who is she. She looks to be around our age, maybe older. The way she fights is like the way Soul plays the piano.'

She looks down on her hands and clenches them.

'I wonder, if she was ever helpless and weak. Maybe that's what got her strong.'

Hearing a door open, she looks up to see Black Star exiting with Tsubaki following behind.

"The mission was a success. I managed to get information from Yellow Star about our next target."

"So who is it?" asked Kid.

"I'll get to that. And because you all fought hard, we'll stay here for three days."

Everyone besides Black Star got excited and were now talking about what they should do for three days. It was then that Maka walked up to the assassin.

"So where are we going after three days and who's our next target?"

"Tell Lord Death about this. Our target is Blue Star. We will fight him and his army in Minneapolis."

 **It was a long chapter wasn't it? I hoped you guys liked it. Also, anyone got that Easter egg? If you watch Akame ga Kill and/or read The Saviors story, you'll understand. Next up, the battle against Blue Star. I wonder how it'll go. Anyways, please do review and leave any suggestions and/or criticism. Don't flame though. CodenameBlackStar out.**


	7. Announcement

Hello everyone, CodenameBlackStar here with an important announcement.

I have not been uploading for a long time due to the fact that my tablet has been stolen, which contained all the information for my seventh and future chapters. I will now write all my ideas in a notebook, which will be well hidden. Another thing is about the story itself. I kept thinking about how I have written the first few chapters and how it doesn't appeal to me and possibly you guys as readers. So, I will make those chapters better and longer. However, it may affect how the story is going to go and the order of the chapters (i.e Chapter 3 could be Chapter 5 or whatever). Either way, I may not upload for a while as I do have a long running project that will be due in May. I hope you guys understand my haitus.

So in conclusion:

I will change my first few chapters and make them better and longer. I will emphasize the title so it'll match the story

All of this will take a while, but I do hope you readers will enjoy my story a lot better than before.

And before I leave, this story is part of a project (Project Fantasy) and will have cameos of characters from other animes. It won't be much, but it'll be understandable of why I am adding these characters as this story is set three years before The Saviors (another story that's part of the project and the beginning of it). For more information about the project, go to Beyond Salamander's profile and check out his bio.

CodenameBlackStar, out.


End file.
